Sweet escape
by Sickly Awesome
Summary: thing only for two


So yes. This is me with no sleep posting some fun stuffs. Writing a story. AU sort of. With an OC. Yey. Got some obligatory Masami, one-sided Borra and I'm gonna throw in some Korrasami if it feels right. So. Here we go! Rated M for later chapters and such.

I will update this once a week Wednesday/Thursday/Whenever the fuck I feel like it okay okay

"You won't be there forever, will you?"

I had my back towards her. The harbor winds kicked up across the water and whistled in my ears, some light spray kissing my face. I only heard a muffled voice as she spoke, but I discerned what she had asked.

Keeping myself facing away from her I squared my shoulders and replied cryptically, "This trip will take as long as I need it to". I allowed myself to relax my knees as they were locking up from the tension between us. "It's not for your benefit that I stay there or come back."

As I surveyed the lapping waves licking at the docks, I heard her speak again. A noticeable edge had solidified in her voice, cutting through the howling of the breeze like a blade through flesh.

"I'm very glad that you've taken this time and money all to yourself, seeing as many people have cared for you and given so much to you for this 'vacation'. It's nice to see you taking a break from life while the rest of us continue work our asses off".

Her sickeningly sarcastic tone irritated the calm in my soul. "I've shown my gratitude, I've paid my debts and I don't need your malice when I'm about to leave on a spiritual journey. Everyone else understands or is at least accepting what I'm doing, which is far from what you say is a so-called 'vacation'. We're not even together anymore and you're still riding my ass about what I'm doing with my life. Is there anything I do that you can't criticize?" I growled as I turned my head slightly to view her slender form out of the corner of my eye. Without thinking I sneered icily, "As for us, shit, we couldn't make our relationship work in the worst of times. What makes you think I want to be with you when everything is good again?"

I immediately regretted what I had just spitefully said when I noticed her reaction to my venomous words. Her fair brow knitted in fury as she balled her fists and nearly screamed, "I've given so much to you! I sacrificed a lot for our failing relationship! Even after we were through you took forever in repairing what friendship we could have had. Not to mention the hurt and disappointment I felt when you told me you were going to run away from your problems by taking some magical, random trip to Ireland by yourself. How the hell is that supposed to help our relationship? You're so fucking selfish!" I could see tears beginning to form in her jade-green eyes.

Feeling a harsh pang of guilt, I turned to face her and moved to bring her into an embrace. She resisted at first but then fiercely hugged my waist. I felt my own tears begin to slide down my face as she wept rancorously, her forehead thumping in sheer frustration against my shoulder. We held each other stiffly for an indeterminate amount of time as our sobs racked against each other's bodies. The wind over the harbor blew stiffly now, whipping up a fine mist that dampened my hair and stung my ears which were red and tender from the emotional struggle. My senses were reacting to everything in this tenderly sorrowful moment: the sweet and tangy scent of the perfume she wore (a scent I had gifted her as an anniversary present) prickled my skin, which in turn noted the soft firmness of her body against mine, automatically triggering my fingers to touch the softness of her hair on the back of her head. My mind was flipping through memories of our joys together, long past; my heart lilted its laments by fluttering painfully in my chest.

"Fuck you, Neal. I don't want you in my life anymore", she croaked as she tried to force herself from crying longer. She hiccupped and tucked her head beneath my chin and pressed her breasts strongly against mine; it was an old physical habit she had developed from the time when we had slept together as lovers.

I put my chin atop her head, closed my tear-stained eyes and sighed in resignation. "I still love you, Sabrina, but I don't ever want to see you again".

The winter wind howled across the harbor as the ships came rolling in on the rising tide.

Korra huffed as she passed through the wildly spinning ancient wooden panels, her body twisting and contorting with concentrated effort. She spun herself through to the other side of the rotating gates without a bruise or scratch.

Tenzin nodded in approval. "Good work. Keep this up and you will most definitely be air bending with the rest of us." He waved a hand at the panels, a stiff cross-wind stilling their movement. "We will continue your air bending training bright and early tomorrow morning, starting with meditation."

The Avatar groaned and slumped over, not at all looking forward to sitting on her ass and not doing anything for several hours. "How is meditation helpful again? I didn't need it for any other part of my bending training in water, fire and earth. What makes you think it will help my air bending?" She sullenly kicked a stray pebble across the cobble courtyard, sending it far into the bushes on the other end of the yard.

"Air bending is about freedom of the mind and spirit. You must learn how to free yourself from worldly worries in order to both unlock your air bending ability and control the Avatar state." Tenzin's shoulders fell when he realized Korra had zoned out on what he had just said and was looking at him with a glassy stare. "Never mind that now, go take a break and finish up the rest of your day. I'll explain tomorrow morning." He sighed as Korra threw her fist into the air in elation and ran off toward the docks and onto the ferry to Republic City. Tenzin remembered something and called after her, "Don't forget, Master Katara is arriving for a visit tonight. Invite your friends if you want. Please don't be late for dinner!"

Korra grinned with unbridled happiness as she glanced over her shoulder and shouted back to Tenzin as she ran towards the ferry, "I won't forget! I'll be back on time! I promise!"

The earth propelled her forward with each bounding step Korra took. Pro-bending practice was something she always held excitement for. It allowed her to focus on what she liked best: honing her bending ability to its finest fighting edge. Practice also gave her chances to be around Mako, whom she had an intense teenage crush on. Anytime she was around the handsome young fire bender, her heart would race like a small bird trapped in a cage. She found his physique pleasing to the eye and his demeanor alluring, despite his prickly personality. The rare bits of praise he gave her sent her mood skyrocketing. However, whenever his new girlfriend, that Asami Sato woman, hung around Mako Korra would become irritable, jealous and feel inferior all at once. She felt as if Mako would be better off with her, the Avatar, as opposed to a spoiled rich prissy princess who, as far as Korra was concerned, couldn't protect herself from a paper bag blowing down the street. Although seeing Asami being affectionate with Mako made Korra bristle with disgust, she couldn't help but look upon her with envy and a touch of something else the young Avatar couldn't quite put her finger on.

As Korra leaped onto the ferry heading to the city she caught a whiff of ozone and a stiff, salty breeze coming in from across Yue Bay. She trained her eyes across the horizon and spied roiling cumulonimbus clouds miles off over the open ocean. By the way the air smelled and the raggedness of the surf there would be a pretty bad storm rolling right over Republic City. Hopefully, she thought, Master Katara's ship would not be caught unawares in the incoming storm. She shoved the mental note of the bad weather into the back of her mind as she made her way to the prow of the ferry and took stock in the panoramic of sky scrapers, factory smoke stacks and construction cranes as the ferry flew towards the city's receiving docks.


End file.
